


Six Hours Late

by TMW



Series: Airship Sidewinder [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMW/pseuds/TMW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kelly comes back to Airship Sidewinder after four days on a job, all he wants to do is sleep. However, Nick has other plans.<br/>Originally posted as part of the A Week of Cut & Run Event on Tumblr in October 2013. Imagery by ShiveringPsyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Hours Late

Kelly headed down the deck toward his cabin. Exhaustion threatened to pull him to the ground right here, but he was determined to at least make it to his bed. He'd been ashore with Ty and Digger for four days trying to lift a collection of jewels from the Russian Premier. They'd been successful, but he'd been awake for over thirty hours and all he wanted to do was find Nick and fall into bed.

He pulled off his glasses as he opened the door to their cabin. They kept the windows covered so Kelly had a dim space for his eyes. He pinched his nose and rubbed his fingers and thumb across his eyes as he walked in, feeling some of the tension drain away at the familiar room.

A hand shot out and grabbed his neck, pushing him back against the wall. Kelly croaked in surprised and stumbled, his back slamming into the wood.

"You were supposed to be back six hours ago." Nick's body crowded close, pinning Kelly between him and the wall. He was already tugging at Kelly's clothes.

Heat and arousal replaced the shock and surprise. Kelly grinned up at Nick. "Blame our fearless leader." He made quick work of the buttons on the front of Nick's shirt, sliding his hands along the warm skin and tight muscles. Nick only let go of Kelly long enough to let the shirt slide off his arms and yank Kelly's tank over his head then his hands were back—one on Kelly's neck and the other sliding down the back of Kelly's pants to grab his ass.

Yeah, Kelly wasn't tired anymore.

Nick ducked his head and kissed him hard, his tongue sliding in to duel with Kelly's, his teeth scraping across Kelly's lip. Kelly moaned and pawed at Nick's pants blindly, unbuttoning them and pushing them over Nick's hips. All he wanted right now was Nick all over him, marking him, filling him, fucking all the tension of the last four days out of him.

Nick groaned as Kelly's fingers closed around his cock and started to stroke. Kelly kept his grip light enough to tease, light enough to push all of Nick's buttons to get him well and truly revved up.

He wanted to be mauled.

Nick pulled back, his striking green eyes narrowing at Kelly as he realized where Kelly was going. With a growl, he grabbed Kelly's wrist and pinned it to the wall above his head. He did the same with the other wrist. "Don't move those."

Kelly nodded and dragged his teeth over his lower lip, feeling the stings from Nick's bites there.

Nick yanked Kelly's pants down, tearing something but neither of them cared. Kelly was so hard it hurt and when Nick's mouth closed around his cock, he nearly screamed. His head thudded against the wall and his hands curled into fists to keep from grabbing Nick's hair as Nick sucked him hard and deep. His hips pushed against Nick, causing Nick to hold him against the wall, effectively trapping Kelly in place. Nick's nose pressed against Kelly's skin as he took Kelly deep and swallowed.

Kelly groaned, a whimper escaping his lips.

Nick slowly slid Kelly's cock between his lips, his tongue curling around the head as he broke off and pressed a kiss to the new clockwork heart tattoo just inside Kelly's hipbone. "Fuck, I love this. You have no idea what this does to me."

Kelly laughed breathlessly, the darkness in Nick's voice curling around his spine and settling in his groin like liquid fire. "You've been on me to get ink for years."

Nick chuckled against his skin, his tongue tracing the  _mine_ scrawled underneath the heart. He rose slowly, his bare chest skimming Kelly's.  His body pressed against Kelly's and, with a slow grin, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kelly's shoulder before biting down hard, his fingers curling into Kelly's skin.

"Fucking hell, Nick," Kelly breathed.

Nick grunted and continued kissing and biting up Kelly's neck. Kelly squirmed, fighting the urge to grab at Nick and give as good as he was getting. Nick broke off suddenly, leaving Kelly panting for breath. He rummaged through a shelf near their heads and pulled out a small tin that he pressed into Kelly's hand. "Get us ready," he growled right into Kelly's ear, his teeth scraping along the skin.

Kelly fumbled with the tin in his haste, taking three tries to get it open. He scraped out some lube and threw the tin on the shelf while he slid his hand over Nick's cock again, taking his time to make sure it was thoroughly covered. His thumb swiped the head and he smiled as Nick's breathing caught and his eyelids fluttered shut. Nick groaned and kissed Kelly again, pushing his hips into Kelly's hand. One hand closed around Kelly's neck again, the other finding its way into Kelly's hair to grab and pull as his breathing grew harsher. His body pushed against Kelly's, all muscle and smooth skin.

"Four days is too fucking long. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll think twice about leaving me that long again," Nick growled against Kelly's lips. His hand moved from Kelly's hair and he grabbed Kelly's thigh, picking his leg up and hooking his arm under it.

The sudden shift of balance had Kelly flailing, one hand latching onto the shelf nearby, the other grabbing at Nick's shoulder, his slippery fingers sliding across the swirls of ink on the freckled skin. He rose up on his toes as Nick lifted, his breathing hitching and gasping. Heat blasted through Kelly, making him light-headed and leaving buzzing in his ears as Nick kissed him violently. Nick's muscles stretched and bulged as he lifted Kelly enough to get him into position and let gravity do the rest. Kelly cried out hoarsely as the head of Nick's hard cock breached those muscles and hot pain seared through him. Nick lifted him again and let Kelly slide down further. The pleasure finally overrode the pain and Kelly curled his hitched leg around Nick as best as he could. 

"Wrap them both around me," Nick whispered before he bit at Kelly's ear, neck, and shoulder.

Kelly gasped as the repositioning forced Nick further inside, but he did as he was told, using his shoulders against the wall and his hand on the shelf for leverage as he wrapped both legs around Nick's hips and held on for dear life. All he could do was take now and that's exactly where Nick wanted him.

Nick's growls turned to grating shouts as he thrust, slamming Kelly's body against the wall. Kelly's back slid along the cool wood. His legs tightened around Nick's waist and his fingers curled into the shelf, undoubtedly leaving crescent shapes in the soft wood. "Fuck… Nick. "

Nick didn't respond other than to latch onto Kelly's neck and thrust harder. His hands slipped under Kelly's ass to help with the movement, those long fingers massaging the skin and digging in. One hand left and scraped up Kelly's side, scoring it with blunt fingernails, leaving trails of fire across Kelly's hyper-sensitive skin. Kelly slid his arm around Nick's neck and tightened his hold.

"Nick…baby…" Kelly's orgasm swept over him and he came in pulses as Nick continued to fuck him. All he could do was hope Nick didn't let him fall as his entire world tipped and spun.

Nick groaned. "Fuck, Kels."

Kelly's eyes fluttered shut as Nick kept moving. He gulped air and moved his hand to Nick's sweaty neck, scraping his nails up into the red curls. Nick lifted his head and kissed Kelly hard and messy, his entire body coiling as he came with a shout. Kelly kept his hips moving as best as he could to prolong Nick's orgasm.

Nick gasped and pulled out quickly, his entire body shaking as he lowered Kelly to his feet. Kelly's legs refused to support his weight and he slid to the floor, his laugh weak. Nick slid to a sit next to him, his skin damp with sweat.

"Well shit," Kelly managed.

Nick laughed and slid an arm around Kelly's shoulders. He kissed Kelly's temple. "Missed you."

Kelly grinned and brought his face up to press his lips against Nick's. "Fuck, it's good to be home." 


End file.
